


What I remember.

by eh_moon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, Ghostbur, How Do I Tag, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), What Have I Done, books of the smp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eh_moon/pseuds/eh_moon
Summary: A book written by Ghostbur.Details of happy memories, hopefully to never be forgotten.--------Currently thought to have been destroyed in the events of  the doomsday war.
Kudos: 1





	What I remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically, I had any idea to write up all of the books that were ever written within the SMP (the important lore ones, I'm not out here writing how to sex lmaoo) because  
> 1) I'm still sad most got destroyed in doomsday  
> 2) I just wanted an easy place to see them all because books are starting to become heavy used within the lore. Thought I might as well do it here because if I'm craving any easier way to read them, then there must at least be a few others who are the same.  
> Had to start it off with my fav, by ghostbur my beloved.

————————————————————————  
Things I Remember

By Ghostbur  
————————————————————————

\- The smell of bread

\- L'Manberg

\- The Revolution

\- Bullying Tommy (he's a child)

\- Sparring with Techno as a kid

\- The wind

\- Being president

\- People cheering for me

\- Fundy growing up

\- Niki

\- The van

\- Tubbo building everything

\- Phil protecting me

\- Sally the Salmon

\- Philza stabbing me to death with a sword

\- A large explosion

\- The taste of salt

\- Air in my lungs

\- Winning the election

\- A ravine

\- Techno's armory

\- Books

\- Tunnels

\- Arrows

\- ./...

-

\- I don't know

**Author's Note:**

> REMINDER THAT THIS IS 100% THE WORDS OF WILBUR SOOT WRITTEN ON THE DREAM SMP AND NOT MINE.  
> I'm simply rewriting it here so its easier for people to find and read.
> 
> this one specifically I want to write a little more for.... maybe make a little one shot series for it? Let me know if I should :) i've got a few good ideas written down already :)


End file.
